


Jet Black Hearts 1.10: Kat

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Katand Gavin: A break-up in three voicemails.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 1.10: Kat

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.10, "Asylum."

"Hey Gavin, I really appreciate the flowers, but I was serious about breaking up. No, I will not give you a second chance. No, we will not have dinner. Good-bye."

***

_Kat, listen. I don't blame you for being upset--anybody would have been scared in your situation. I should have saved you from those ghosts, I know, and you can yell at me all you want. It's my fault for being so afraid of losing you. But we have something great, and I don't want you to make any choices you'll regret. Call me._

***

"Do you even hear yourself? Seriously? I saved myself, you jackass. Stop calling me." 


End file.
